


green

by robyndoesntlikeyou



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort No Hurt, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Smut, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just mindless fluff, technically, this does not really have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyndoesntlikeyou/pseuds/robyndoesntlikeyou
Summary: Eyes. His eyes, George discerned, were green.Not gray. No, not gray, they were green.Dream's eyes were green. Green, bordering on hazel. Green, with inky black pupils. Green, his very core cried, his eyes aregreen.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	green

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just mindless fluff. soulmate au you can't see colors until you lock eyes with your soulmate for the first time yada yada you know the drill folks
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

Eyes. His eyes, George discerned, were green.

Not gray. No, not gray, they were green. 

Dream's eyes were green. Green, bordering on hazel. Green, with inky black pupils. _Green_ , his very core cried, _his eyes are green._

"Holy shit," he whimpered. "Holy shit, Clay, your eyes-"

The blond laughed breathlessly, running a hand through his hair. Blond, George noted. Dream was blond. Shimmering glints in the sun, golden like straw, darker near the roots. Almost auburn, nearly strawberry, but not quite there yet. Blond. Blond hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, yours too... yours too," Clay confirmed, grin shining brightly. Pink lips, white teeth. "What color are they? My eyes?"

"Green." George stretched up to tuck a loose strand of long, blond hair behind his best friend's ear, before his hand settled on his cheek, palm barely grazing freckled skin, rasping against stubble. It felt natural, lucid. Like he'd done it thousands of times before. "They're green."

Hands were on his waist- "You're so small, oh my god-" and their noses brushed together. They shuffled closer until there wasn't any closer to get, until George was standing between Clay's legs and their chests were pressed together and their breaths were mingling in the static air between them.

Everything froze. George couldn't feel anything, didn't even know the ground beneath his feet anymore. All he knew was hands curling in a striking lime hoodie, fingers tangling in wavy blond hair, lips on his.

Lips on his, kissing like they had all the time in the world, stealing the air from his lungs and the thoughts from his mind. All he knew was _Dream, Dream, Dream._

He was quite sure he understood the name now.

There was a hand cupping his jaw gently. Long, deft fingers, rough palm, but feather-light. A thumb brushed his cheekbone softly, and George thought he just might completely dissolve, right there and then.

But Clay was pulling away, panting into his mouth, warm breath on his lips. Skin which wasn't his own under his hands, fingers tangled, hoodie strings. Green.

"Your sweater is soft," he whispered, and it's breathless, honeycombs and rain clouds at sunset.

There was a faint chuckle against his lips. "You would look good in it."

He couldn't hold back a small, soft laugh as the fervent desire to kiss the blond again flooded through him. Then, he realized, there was nothing to hold back anymore. He didn't have to keep himself in check, didn't have to hesitate or make it seem like he was joking. This was real. Dream was his soulmate. 

"Kiss me again, please." His voice was small, but didn't lack any tenderness, any affection for the gorgeous man in front of him, pressed against him, holding him like he was precious.

"Oh, I thought I'd never hear you ask that," Clay laughed under his breath, and then he was kissing him again, heavy and fluid.

It wasn't hurried or dubious or hesitant. Clay stayed, holding him, one hand on his waist and the other cupping his cheek. He stayed, and he kissed him like there was never anything he had wanted more.

Maybe there wasn't.

Dream tilted his head slightly, licking into George's mouth, and a rush of adrenaline accompanied by a shiver jolted up his spine. The blond hummed softly, and it sent reverberations through his entire body, and he held on desperately to the front of Clay's hoodie, praying his legs would hold. But then, he was reminded, even if they didn't, Clay was there to prop him up.

He reached up, wrapped his arms around the back of Dream's neck and pulled him down more. The taller laughed into the kiss, and George let the soft noise that was caught in his throat out. It was muffled by their lips, but Dream heard it, he knew. Hands tightened on his waist and he felt lightheaded in the best way. 

They broke apart again, and George gasped for breath, not realizing how his lungs had been screaming, so lost in the presence surrounding him that he forgot he had to breathe.

"Oh my god," he whispered, and it's everything he's ever wanted and everything he doesn't deserve, to be here in Clay's arms, to feel warm breath, to touch smooth, tan skin. "Oh my god, I love you. I love you so fucking much."

Dream let out a breathy laugh, and George opened his eyes and again, there was green.

"Your eyes are so green." He reluctantly released the front of the hoodie, some irrational fear that if he let go he would rouse and all of this would be an illusion. Hand brushed cheek, skin on skin, green, green.

Everything about them felt abstract. Bursts of color on blank canvas.

"You said it," Clay murmured, bright and effervescent and _real_. "You said 'I love you.’"

The brunet smiled blindingly, feeling tears pinprick his eyes. Contentment overwhelmed him. Blond hair, green eyes, and he was sinking in strong arms and steady hands, holding him up, keeping him grounded. If Dream wasn't gripping his waist like a vice, he might have drifted away in his head, engulfed in pink clouds of sunset, lost like Icarus. 

His best friend, his soulmate, was here, holding him in his arms, eyes glowing before him, lips kissed red, freckled cheeks dusted a breathless pink, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

And it was more than enough.


End file.
